


El sonido del silencio

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Question? (Japan Band)
Genre: Break Up, Hurt, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo estamos juntos?” preguntó, y el mayor puso un aire confuso.“Casi un año... ¿Por qué?” preguntó, tratando de entender donde estuviera yendo el discurso.“Y durante este año, ¿cuánto tiempo pasaste pensando en Yone?”





	El sonido del silencio

**El sonido del silencio**

Yodogawa no era alguien a quien le gustaba mucho hablar.

Se contentaba con observar los otros, sacando sus conclusiones, nunca deteniéndose a expresar su opinión, a preguntar nada, a decir algo superfluo o no necesario.

Por esa razón le gustaba estar con los Question?.

Cuando estaban todos juntos, ocurría raramente que le hiciera falta de hablar.

Por hacerlo, habría tenido que hacerse espacio entre Fujiie que empezaba con el pie derecho discursos sin pie ni cabeza, y Akun que se divertía animándolo.

Por eso se quedaba en silencio, y estaba bien así.

Cuando se trataba de relaciones, en cambio, por él todo se hacía más complicado.

Desde hace esa mañana Fujiie se comportaba de manera casi glacial con él.

Durante el desayuno le había ignorado, se había metido a comer rápido el arroz y el tamagoyaki y luego se había levantado de la mesa, encerrándose en el estudio con el bajo hasta que no había llegado la hora de salir para ir a los estudios de la NHK.

Y el mismo tratamiento le había reservado durante el rodaje del episodio del Shounen Club. 

Antes de iniciar se había puesto a charlar con Gaki, fingiendo que él no existiera, luego no había tenido otras ocasiones para que se encontraran juntos.

Ahora Yodogawa estaba en el camerino con los otros, y estaba ordenando sus cosas para prepararse a irse, cuando le había oído saludar los otros y salir con paso firme y un aire decididamente enojado en la cara.

Akun probablemente no se había dado cuenta, mientras Daisuke y Goto le habían echado una mirada confusa, pero él no se había preocupado de satisfacer su curiosidad. 

Aun queriéndolo, no sabía lo que decir.

No sabía qué pasara con Fujiie, no sabía qué pensamientos le pasaran en la cabeza, no sabía por qué se hubiera enfadado con él, ni se lo había preguntado.

Había esperado que le pasara, pero aparentemente no iba a tener tanta suerte.

Siempre rumiando, recogió sus cosas y saludó rápido los otros tres, antes de salirse.

Al ingreso de los estudios, sin embargo, fue obligado a pararse.

Cerca de la puerta, apoyado con la espalda contra la pared, Fujiie parecía en espera.

Cuando lo vio llegar le hizo seña con la cabeza de alcanzarlo, y Yodogawa tuvo la improvisa gana de escaparse.

Sabiendo cuando eso habría apeorado su situación, por lo demás, fue obedientemente hacia el hombre, parándose frente a él con expresión neutra, esperando que fuera él a decir algo.

“Tengo que hablar contigo, Yoshihiro.” comenzó, y él sintió el peligro hacerse más cerca.

Oírse llamar con su nombre completo era una clara señal de alarma, algo a que no estaba acostumbrado.

“Vale. ¿Dónde quieres ir?” le preguntó en baja voz, expresando bien la poca gana que tenía de discutir.

El menor echó un vistazo alrededor, luego le indicó una puerta y juntos se dirigieron hacia de esa, entrando en un pequeño cuarto con dentro sólo una mesa y unas sientas, momentáneamente vacío.

“Aquí no tendría que venir nadie.” le dijo el menor, yendo a apoyarse contra la mesa y mirándolo en los ojos, como si esperara que le dijera algo.

Su espera no fue premiada, pues se decidió a tomar el primer paso.

“¿Cuándo vas a dejar de fingir que no haya un problema?” le preguntó, en voz mordaz.

Yodogawa suspiró.

No esperada otro; sabía cuánto el menor odiara su silencio, cuánto odiara el hecho que a menudo ignorara lo que pasaba a su alrededor, más hecho para sufrir que para reaccionar.

Pero esa vez estaba resignado, no iba a tener éxito de evitar de exponerse.

“Ni siquiera sé cuál es el problema, Yori.” le dijo, con sinceridad.

El menor levantó una ceja, suspirando.

“Vale, si no lo sabes voy a decírtelo yo.” le dijo, irónico. “¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo estamos juntos?” preguntó, y el mayor puso un aire confuso.

“Casi un año... ¿Por qué?” preguntó, tratando de entender donde estuviera yendo el discurso.

Lo vio morderse un labio y bajar los ojos, antes de continuar.

“Y durante este año, ¿cuánto tiempo pasaste pensando en Yone?”

Su voz estaba diferente ahora. Parecía atormentado, afligido, como si pronunciar esas palabras lo hiriera, pero no pudiera evitar de decirlas.

Yodogawa abrió la boca, como para hablar, pero pronto no tuvo éxito.

Repitió en la mente las palabras de su novio, pensó en lo que podían significar, y por una segunda vez sintió fuerte el instinto de escaparse.

Otra vez, por lo demás, se quedó.

“¿Qué estás diciendo? Yo no... no he pensado en él, no desde hace cuándo estoy contigo.” le respondió, tanto débilmente de no parecer sincero ni a sus orejas.

El menor hizo un sonido sarcástico, y volvió a hablar.

“No me engañes, por favor. Soy harto, Yodi. De verdad. No creo de poder seguir competiendo con la figura de Yonemura, aún ahora que se ha ido. Lo hice demasiados años, pasé contigo demasiado tiempo tratando de significar para ti lo que significaba él, y cuando os dejasteis y tú elegiste de estar conmigo, pensé que de verdad se hubiera acabado.” levantó de vuelta los ojos, mostrando al mayor que estaban llorosos. “Parece que me equivoqué.” murmuró, y después se calló.

“Estás delirando.” fue todo lo que pudo responderle, mientras empezaba a sentirse llevar por el pánico, no sabiendo cuánto más pudiera sostener el peso de esa discusión, de ese argumento, que era el último que quisiera enfrentar.

Fujiie desplazó el peso de la mesa y se acercó a él, hasta que no fue a unos centímetros de él, hasta que Yodogawa no pudo ver cada detalle del dolor en sus ojos.

“Anoche murmuraste su nombre, sin darte cuenta. Mientras estaba teniendo sexo conmigo.” chasqueó la lengua y sacudió la cabeza. “No soy loco, Yodi. No finges de no seguir pensando en él, no finges de no haber seguido esperando que hubiera él en mi lugar, cada vez que fuimos juntos.” siguió, sin ocultar la acusación en su voz. “Porque es así, ¿verdad?” preguntó, peligrosamente cerca de las lágrimas.

El mayor se quedó mirándolo.

Cuando Yonemura había dejado los Question? detrás, se había dejado detrás a él también.

Había sufrido, y mucho, sin mostrarlo.

Sabía qué Fujiie siempre había entendido cuanto estuviera mal, y él lo había dejado tomar espacio en su vida, se había dejado consolar, aunque nunca abiertamente, se había dejado abrazar, se había dejado enteramente llevar por él, hasta que una noche no se habían encontrado nudos en la misma cama, ni siquiera sabiendo cómo.

Lo apreciaba por todo lo que había hecho por él.

Le agradecía, e iba a hacerlo para siempre.

Ahora, le debía al menos un poco de sinceridad.

“Es verdad.” murmuró, sin tener el coraje de mirarlo en los ojos. “Seguí pensando en Yone. Seguí esperando que nunca se hubiera ido, que no me hubiera dejado. Pero...” hesitó, tratando de elegir acuradamente las palabras. “Pero nunca deseé que hubiera él en tu lugar. El hecho que lo piense no significa que no haya lugar para ti, Yori. Yo... yo estoy bien contigo.” concluyó, sin tener éxito de decir nada más.

Levantó los ojos, y lo vio apretar los puños y morderse un labio, como para abstenerse de echarse a llorar.

“¿Me quieres?” preguntó, en tono de derrota. “Y responde sinceramente, te ruego. Me lo debes.”

Yodogawa tragó, tomándole la mano y entrelazando los dedos con los suyos.

Perdió unos momentos acariciándola, saboreando la consistencia de su piel bajo la propia, trazando los callos debidos al bajo, pensando en cuanto le gustara tener esas manos encima.

Y luego, la dejó.

“Lo siento, Kazuyori.” murmuró.

El menor asintió. Una, dos veces.

Y luego salió rápido del cuarto, porque Yodogawa no lo viera llorar.

Yoshihiro se quedó allí.

No quería tener que dejar esa mano. No quería tener que dejar a Fujiie.

Quería ser bastante fuerte se superar a Yonemura, de cerrar la herida que había dejado dentro de él, y aprender a querer a Fujiie como el menor lo amaba.

Pero no lo había hecho, y había mentido a sí mismo y a él demasiad tiempo para poderse permitir de seguir haciéndolo.

Ahora que se había quedado enteramente solo, no podía evitar de decir a sí mismo que lo merecía.

Había sufrido y había hecho sufrir.

No podía ganar, no en ese caso.

Iba a volver a casa, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, dejando que los recuerdos del pasaje de Yonemura entre esas cuatro paredes se mezclaran a los de Fujiie.

Iba a regodearse en los pensamientos de lo que había perdido, porque era lo sólo que le correspondiera.


End file.
